1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to stackable die modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems on a chip (SoC) package on the temperature sensor calibration methods correlate the sensor output (e.g., voltage) to reference temperature set-points to yield a sensor calibration curve. The sensor calibration curve includes a slope and offset for linear response temperature sensors. Such calibration is typically carried out in thermal chamber/liquid bath environment in order to achieve uniform ambient temperature. Power levels inside the silicon have to be minimized to eliminate any on die temperature gradient and junction to ambient temperature difference. The major disadvantage of this steady-state calibration approach is the slow throughput due to (1) the large thermal mass of the thermal chamber itself that results in a very large equilibration time to reach a given temperature set point, especially at high temperature ranges, and (2) a slow thermal equilibrium between SoC packages and ambient temperatures due to thermal mass of a package/PCB board assembly. The current methodology for calibration typically takes ˜30-60 minutes.